


You'll be the most beautiful angel

by forgottentear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Caring Dean Winchester, Hospitalization, Sick Castiel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottentear/pseuds/forgottentear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel fell in love at the age of 19. At the age of 21, Castiel is diagnosed with cancer, and Dean will be at his side through this agony, until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be the most beautiful angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!this is my first Destiel's fic.I know it's too tragic, too sad..but I love this kind of stories..hope you will read it even if there is the tag MCD...English is not my mother tongue and I haven t still a beta so please sorry for the mistakes. I would be glad to read comments, if you like it or don't like it;) this first chapter is short, others surely longer

It was a nice autumn day, year 1999. I was with my friends at the playground, where we played when we were kids, lying on my back watching the blue of the sky. I remembered I was thinking" holy crap, How much I adore this kind of blue", yes, I m not joking, and exactly in this moment, my head was hit by a football ball. "What the fuck?!" I yelled, jumping up. My eyes searched the guilty, I was so angry,I was admiring the Perfect blue of the sky, and I hated being interrupted when I was lost in my thoughts. But then....I saw him. A guy more or less of my age, dark hair which curled softly under his neck like a waterfall of black gold, and the two most beautiful eyes I ve never seen in my whole life. Not only blue,not only. They were like two crystal stones swimming in an ocean of sapphire pearls. My heart made a spring, the air in my lungs gone.  
He was smiling with shame. "I m sorry, so sorry..". I was incapable of speaking, dazzled from such perfection. My friend Garth took the ball from my hand and gave it back to the boy. "give back the ball Winchester, are you waiting for something??". The boy made another shy smile and ran away.  
"did you see a ghost ??"told me Garth again.  
I was aware. Never never never I could have forgotten those eyes.  
My name is Dean Winchester. At the time of the story I'm telling you, I was 19 years old, my brother Samuel was 15, my Dad John travelled a lot for job and my mother Mary...well..I hoped she was in heaven. I worked as a mechanic, at Uncle Bobby's officine, and I loved pies, handsome boys and pretty girls, my car, triple bacon hamburger..and I was happy, yes, I thought I was happy. A normal life of a boy in his late teen. I didn t like when things changed. I needed my routine and my peace.  
But I knew, I could have never forget those eyes.


End file.
